edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
E.M. Pino
ピーノ |rōmaji=Ī Emu Pīno |alias= |race=Machine |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Pink |hair= |blood= |affiliation=Demon King Sibir's Gang (Formerly) |occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Edens Zero |status=Alive |relatives=Ziggy (Creator) |abilities=EMP Generation |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 6 |image gallery=yes }}E.M. Pino ( ピーノ Ī Emu Pīno) is a miniature anti-bot machine created by the former Demon King Ziggy. After the events on Planet Norma, she is currently the new Demon King's friend and part of the crew of the Edens Zero. Appearance Pino is small in structure as a robot, she has a chestnut hairstyle with an arrow shaped frontal hair on her forehead with a odd shaped symbol labeled on said hair, She has small set of eyebrows and has eyeliner with little blush on her cheeks. She also has what appears to be a standard maid's outfit with braces and high heel(s). As for her robotic structure, she appears to have thick antennas with multiple joints along her arms and legs. She temporarily had to use a screw for a left leg after it was torn off due to one of Sibir's harsh punishments.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Page 21Weisz has since used his Ether Gear to restore her lost leg.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 11, Page 11 Personality Pino appears to have a rather indifferent expression with an indifferent personality, she also seems to be rather lay back about certain situations such as when Shiki wants to be her friend, which was uncertain at first but allows it. Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Page 2-6 She also can feel emotions at times such as fear of angering Sibir and even runs off to him.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Page 7 She also is self aware to express her inability of performing tasks such as dancing.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Page 12 Though she does seem to be rather defensive and disobedient of any orders received when it comes to her memories of her master.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Page 14 History Pino was created as the personal property of the Demon King, whom she designated as her master, having her latest maintenance dated in the year X492 by Weisz Steiner.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Page 17Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Page 14 She was subsequently sent to the planet Norma, which had fifty years of time stolen by a Chronophage, leaving it perpetually stuck in the year of X442. Her briefcase was found by Sibir and his gang, who sought to exploit her EMP functions for monetary gain. She became the subject of abuse and cruelty, such as getting her leg torn off and replaced with a screw when she was unable to dance for Sibir's entertainment, and having her memories of her master erased, forcing her to designate Sibir as her new master, which was recorded on her B-Cube.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 12-15 Synopsis Norma arc Approximately one week after having her memory erased,Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 11 Pino is stolen in her briefcase by Weisz Steiner, who mistakes the case's contents for money and flees Sibir's Gang.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 22-23 At an underground bar, after Shiki Granbell mischievously takes the briefcase from Weisz and argues with him, Pino's EMP activates and shorts out his Gravity Ether Gear, which causes him to drop her case and open it by accident.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 18-20 Pino emerges, thinking she heard her master's voice, before realizing her mistake and introducing herself, momentarily shorting out the bar's lights as a result of her EMP. Shiki is impressed by her powers and eagerly asks her to be his friend, to which she accepts after a moment's consideration. When Weisz questions Pino about her master, thinking she belongs to Sibir, her damaged memory reloads and she completely registers Sibir as her master. Overcome with fear, Pino runs off to meet him to avoid incurring his wrath.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-7 She returns to Sibir's side at his hideout, meekly agreeing to her part in his plan to take over the city.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 19-20 Powers and Abilities EMP Generation: Pino is capable of creating bursts of EMP (electromagnetic pulses) that short out electronics such as lights and machines for a few seconds. Her ability also cancels out Ether Gear when it is in useEden's Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Page 19Eden's Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 1-4. Equipment B-Cube (Ｂ・キューブ B Kyūbu): She uses a B-Cube terminal with a lightning bolt-shaped symbol to record videos. Trivia *E.M. Pino's full name is a pun on the word EMP, an abbreviation of "Electromagnetic pulse". References fr:E.M.Pino Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Machines